Three-act play
by Hikaru'ttebayo
Summary: Sasuke is the heartthrob number one and a real lady's man. Naruto is, though not understanding why, head over heels in love with him. Follow the astonishing plan Naruto has developed to "get the straighter than straight Uchiha Sasuke". SasuXNaru, AU
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, otherwise Naruto would be a BL manga.  
Warning: This contains boyxboy love, if you're homophobic I recommend you leave now.  
Everyone else, I wish you a lot of fun while reading and I hope you enjoy! =D

This is written entirely from Naruto's POV.  
AU, but everyone still has their NINJA abilities, like chakra sensing and using jutsu, etc. They just don't need to go on missions and do all the ninja stuff. xD  
Both Sasuke and Naruto are around the age of 18 here.

* * *

Prologue

Uchiha Sasuke.

The guy every girl longed to be together with and every guy despised while secretly wishing to be just like him.  
He's gotten everything. The looks, the smarts, the cools and the money. Conceivably easy was it for him to get the girls and he took advantage of that. Oh, how he took advantage of that.  
To say he was a manwhore would still be an understatement. He's had every girl there is to have. And just like the bastard he is, he slept with all of them once and got rid of them the next morning. He didn't even bother to pretend to call them back. He simply left the hotel room over night, sometimes paying the bill, sometimes not. But no matter how much of a bastard he is, the girls still want him.  
Through all the bad things there are to say about him you really have to give him that he's fucking principled like no one else I ever met. His principle? To never sleep twice with the same girl. Sounds stupid, is stupid but he goes through with it.

There you go, knowing the most important things about my classmate aka bastard Uchiha Sasuke.  
Now, could anyone kindly explain why I'm attracted to him nonetheless? No? Thought so. Not even I can. There's really no reason why I should find him anything but disgusting. The way he treats the girls, the way he treats everyone. With such arrogance and annoyance. There's nothing to like about him. Except maybe for his good looks, his intelligence, his aloof aura, his confidence, okay I get it.

Now that we confirmed that I'm interested in the heartthrob and bastard number one, the hard part begins. How do I, Uzumaki Naruto, get the straighter than straight Uchiha Sasuke?

Now, people often take me for a bit dense but I actually already have a plan. A masterpiece of a plan, no one will ever be able to see through.

Clear the stage: here I come!

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading the prologue!  
This is going to be a multichapter fanfiction (most likely 4 chaptered) and I'll update every week on Friday. So stay tuned!  
Also leave a comment if you like, I'm open for any kind of criticism and I'd love to hear YOUR opinion. =D  
Love, Hikaru

PS: It's gonna get graphic in later chapters! *wink*


	2. Act One: the Brunette

A/N: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, otherwise Naruto would be a BL manga.  
Warning: This contains boyxboy love, if you're homophobic I recommend you leave now.  
Everyone else, I wish you a lot of fun while reading and I hope you enjoy! =D

This is written entirely from Naruto's POV.  
AU, but everyone still has their NINJA abilities, like chakra sensing and using jutsu, etc. They just don't need to go on missions and do all the ninja stuff. xD  
Both Sasuke and Naruto are around the age of 18 here.

* * *

Act One: the Brunette

It's already past 10 p.m. and he's still not here. I look around the bar for the umpteenth time this evening while trying not to look suspicious. It's already pretty stuffed, most of the stools at the bar are already taken and quite a bunch of people is dancing wildly on the dance floor. Still, no Uchiha Sasuke far and wide.

As I notice the fourth, or was it fifth, guy this evening stroll into my direction I get up and make my way to the bathroom. I nearly enter the man's bathroom before noticing my mistake and taking the other door, blushing lightly. I need to remember that I'm a girl this evening and I have to act like one, including using the woman's bathroom. I turn to the mirror and put my handbag on the washbasin, eyeing myself in the reflection. My make-up seems to still be intact, thanks Gaara for being such an emo! I wouldn't have known how to get make-up on my face even if my life depended on it. Luckily, my best friend Gaara was an expert in the matter of eyeliner, leaving me with a fine, black edging around my eyes and lots of mascara for the evening. My lips are tinted in a sweet, strawberry red and Gaara even convinced me to wear blush. I have to admit, he really should become a make-up artist.

I tousle through my hair, trying to give it this little bit extra volume. For today I chose a warm hazelnut brown and shoulder length curly hair. Not too curly, just the right amount of wavy. After I'm convinced I still look good and fresh, I tug on the seam of my black cocktail dress, pick up my orange bag, gotta stay true to myself somehow, right? and leave the bathroom. As I reenter the bar I let my gaze sway around the stuffed room and suddenly I see the person I've been waiting for over an hour now, entering the bar. As always his black hair is perfectly sticking up at the back of his head, making a fine contrast to his porcelain skin. He's clad in a rather tight black jean and a leather jacket. He really knows how to get the bitches, damn. As I'm still checking him out, he obviously looks around as well making it inevitable for our gazes to meet. I think I must have somewhat looked like a deer in the headlight as our gazes locked, because I definitely felt like one. I practically feel him checking me out and I immediately notice the gleam in his eyes and the small smirk that appears on his face.

Good, he seems to be interested.

I let my head drop, evading his gaze and make my way to the bar, back to my still empty seat and my half drunken coke. The bartender, a rather old man already, looks up and at seeing me smiles and nods. He's obviously the one thanks to whom my stool hasn't been taken during my absence. I give him a big smile and 'thank you' before sitting down and sipping on my coke again. Not even two minutes later the guy next to me is shoved off his stool and as I turn my head to see what's happening, I find myself face to face with Uchiha. Damn, that was unexpected. I blink a few times, staring rather blankly at him before blushing and turning my head away again. I see him smirk out of the corner of my eyes as he takes a seat and orders a lemon soda. Strange, I would have bet that he drinks alcohol while picking up the girls. Guess I was wrong. But who cares, he is actually turning to me and starting up a conversation.

"Can I get you something as well?" he asks me in a friendly tone, taking a look at my nearly empty coke. I turn to face him as well, still wondering about how nice the bastard actually could be if he wanted to, before smiling and answering.

"A coke would be great" just as the bartender put down the lemon soda in front of Sasuke.

"You heard her, a coke as well, please" he orders rather coldly before turning back to face me.

"I'm Sasuke, by the way" he says smirking at me and offering his hand to be shaken. I take it, keeping myself from grabbing it too tight and giving him a big smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san. I'm Nanako"

"No need to be so formal, just Sasuke is fine" he replies smoothly, looking deep into my eyes. I quickly avoid his gaze, which obviously made me look kind of shy and cute, judging from his low chuckle. In truth his gaze simply made me incredibly uncomfortable, like he could see through my jutsu any moment and find out who I really am. This has to be prevented at any cost. If he finds out once, he'll find out all the following times immediately. I giggle and receive the coke from the bartender. Thank god for the distraction. This is harder than I thought. Actually staying in character and not slipping up, revealing who I really am. Damn the bastard for making me nervous already by only speaking to me.

"You're still going somewhere this evening?" Uchiha's soft voice yanks me back into reality and I shake my head.

"Why?" I ask him curious. Is this already a pick-up line? But then he gestures at my cocktail dress and adds:

"Your formal clothing" I take a look around the bar once again and it's true, everyone else is dressed rather casual. Even Sasuke is wearing a rather plain, dark blue shirt underneath his leather jacket. I told Gaara I'd be overdressed in this! But he had to have his way once again. I giggle nervously to get rid of my embarrassment.

"It's the first time I'm here, so I wasn't quite sure what to wear" Okay so half of this is a lie and half of it is actually true. I really wasn't quite sure what to wear. But I obviously was here before stalk...I mean trying to find out more about Sasuke's habits and preferences. It's true some people might say I was stalking him as I was hiding behind everything possible whenever he turned and taking photos of every girl he talked to. But it was for sole research purpose only. Whatever my true reasons, Sasuke seems to buy it.

"Don't worry, you look gorgeous in it" he complimented, letting his hand stroke down my arm before resting it on my upper thigh. I immediately feel little sparks emitted from his touch and my skin heating up wherever he touched it.

"Thank you, Sasuke" I say, emphasizing his name and drawing it out. His eyes lit up as he leans forward, pushing my hair out of the way with his free hand before whispering:

"I bet you'd look even better without it, though" I shudder as his warm breath hits my exposed neck and I grip his sleeve to keep myself from reacting loudly. I involuntarily pull him a bit closer to inhale his scent, which is the best I've ever smelled in my life. I can't really describe it, it's just like pure yumm!

"Y-you think?" I stutter as he still hovers over me.

"I bet" he replies in a low voice, making me shiver again before he pulls away. I allow his sleeve to slip away from my grip and blush a deep red as Sasuke lays his eyes on me again.

"Want to go somewhere else?" he asks me even though I'm sure he already knows the answer as I eagerly nod. Is he always that fast when picking up girls? Or was I making it too easy? Well he obviously didn't lose interest yet so it's fine. Maybe he just isn't one who enjoys the hunt. I guess he's used to getting whomever he lays his eyes on. Smug bastard.

He pushes 300 Yen on the counter, which is more than enough, and gets up. As I don't move, still thinking about where this is leading to, he turns around and looks at me expectantly. Oh, yeah. I get up, take my bag and follow him as he pulls me by the hand through the bar. His hands are really soft, you know? And they feel awesome against my own. As we step out of the bar we are greeted by a cold wind, automatically making me shiver. Stupid Gaara, who cares if a jacket doesn't fit the dress?! Sasuke being the bastard he is ignores my shivering and just leads the way straight ahead and around the next corner. If he knew how freezing cold it is in nothing but a short cocktail dress he'd hurry the fuck up. But since I'm a lady now, I behave like one, meaning no pushing and pulling him.

Yes! I celebrate in my mind as I see Sasuke pull out a key and the lights of a black Mercedes flash two cars ahead of us. He moves to the driver's side opening the door and watching me as I get in the car as well. To be honest, it isn't that much warmer in here than out there. Fucking leather seats. I let my gaze glide around the insides of his car and I have to admit, it is nice. I bet it's worth more than I'll ever own in my whole life. My thoughts come to an abrupt stop as I feel Sasuke's hand against my thigh. I turn my head to look at him and blush as he leans in. With his free hand he pulls me closer and seals our lips roughly. Immediately my eyes flutter shut.

Shit, I didn't think this through. I can't even describe all the feelings the touch of his lips against mine cause. He feels cold and warm at the same time, soft and hard. I can't keep myself from moaning in the kiss as he licks along my bottom lip, demanding entrance. Without giving it another thought I open my mouth just enough for his tongue to slip in and pull him closer, my hands around his neck and in his super-styled hair. I actually feel the air around us heat up as our tongues battle for dominance and his right hand starts moving up my thigh and under my dress.

This is the moment I force myself to pull away. I want this, with Sasuke, no question. But I want our first time to be in a bed and not in his super expensive car. He looks at me with a gaze I can't interpret, as I pant heavily, cheeks flushed red. It almost seems as if he is angry or disappointed. Maybe he was hoping to do me right here and now? I might be cheap but not that cheap. Whatever the reason, his look changes and he puts his trademark smirk on before shifting in his seat getting in a position ready to drive. As he buckles his seatbelt and starts the car I continue watching him. Something's off, I can feel it.

Just before pulling out of the parking space he looks at me and I immediately avert his gaze, fastening my seatbelt as well. The drive is rather silent except for the radio playing softly in the background giving my thoughts the perfect opportunity to drift away. Am I actually doing the right thing? Is this really what I want? Being one of Sasuke's meaningless one-night stands and that in a woman's body to top it off? Am I really that pathetic? I turn my head slightly to look at the object of all my doubt. One hand lies on top of the steering wheel, holding it only slightly but steadily nonetheless. His other hand rests peacefully and unnecessarily on the automatic gear selector. His whole skin seems to softly glow in the dim light of the passing street lamps, making him look kind of vulnerable. To finish it all off his face is framed by dark, blue-black bangs perfectly harmonizing with his coal black eyes, which are trained straight ahead.

Overall he seems really calm and collected, his smooth features even and pretty much expressionless. There's not even a hint of anxiousness or nervousness apparent in his features. Like he's used to hooking up with strangers so much he doesn't even really care anymore. And just when I thought I was sure of what to do this thought changed it all. No matter how handsome, charming and gorgeous he looks, and he does, I don't want to be another stranger he can't even remember the name of. I'd give a lot to be able to touch him and have him touch me, but I want it to mean something. If not the world, then something at least.

"Would you mind dropping me off at the next train station?" I softly break the silence and take a deep breath to convince myself that this decision is the right one to make. His head snaps in my direction and his brows furrow for a short moment before evening out again.

"Hn" he nods, changing directions.

To say I feel bad would be an understatement. I actually feel horrible. I turn my head to the side and let my expression drop, sinking into the seat. Why would I say no to such an opportunity? Why keep myself from feeling good for once in my life? I look over at Sasuke. His composure didn't change at all. Maybe I wasn't his type to begin with and he just chose me because I was so easy to get? Whatever the reason, it's too late to take my decision back now. The car comes to a halt next to what seems to be a train station. It's not the one I took on my way here but it will do. I look at Sasuke once more, silence between us except for the rhythmic ticking of the indicator.

"Thanks for the ride, Sasuke" I say and he indicates a slight nod.

"Hn"

I notice him watch me as I slowly open the door and get out of the car, turning around and waving once before pushing the door closed. I turn around shivering in the cold night air and make my way to the stairs leading to the train station. As I take the first stair I hear the impressive Mercedes howl as Sasuke seemingly accelerates fully and turn around once more to watch him drive off. I rub my arms and hurry upwards to the train station.

I slump against my door and slide down to the floor, burying my face in my hands as I try to keep my cool. With a 'poof' my Oiroke no Jutsu1) ends and I turn back into my normal male self, not really caring though.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!  
1) Sexy Technique: Yes, Naruto has been using his Sexy Technique the whole time now, nonetheless this isn't going to be a SasukexfemNaruto in the end, it's going to be yaoi, so watch out! =)  
Next update will be on Friday again, so stay tuned!  
Also leave a comment if you like, I'm open for any kind of criticism and I'd love to hear YOUR opinion. =D  
Love, Hikaru


	3. Act Two: the Raven

A/N: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, otherwise Naruto would be a BL manga.  
Warning: This contains boyxboy love, if you're homophobic I recommend you leave now. Everyone else, I wish you a lot of fun while reading and I hope you enjoy! =D

This is written entirely from Naruto's POV.  
AU, but everyone still has their NINJA abilities, like chakra sensing and using jutsu, etc. They just don't need to go on missions and do all the ninja stuff. xD  
Both Sasuke and Naruto are around the age of 18 here.

* * *

Act Two: the Raven

It's already past half past 11 p.m. and he's still not here. I look around the bar for the umpteenth time this evening while trying not to look suspicious. It's already pretty stuffed, most of the stools at the bar are already taken and quite a bunch of people is dancing wildly on the dance floor. Still, no Uchiha Sasuke far and wide.

"I hate myself and this stupid plan" I mutter lowly as I curse Gaara and his persuasive talks. You can't just give up, he said. You planned this for so long. You were so close to getting him. Just try it again. Don't chicken out, I know you can go through with it. I know you want to go through with it. And damn right he is, which is the reason why I spend my Friday evening at Kimchi's again waiting for a certain someone to show up. But the longer I wait the more uncertain I get if I really want to go through with this. Last week I decided against becoming one of Uchiha's meaningless one-night stands and that was a pretty wise decision, so why throw everything over? Okay, I admit it. I might have been a wreck the next few days, cursing and hating myself to let go of such an opportunity. I might have even skipped class on Monday to not run into the bastard, but none of this is an eligible reason to try this again! Nonetheless Gaara managed to somehow convince me and somewhere deep inside I know I'm happy he did. It's just a second chance I get and that's a good thing.

As I let all these thoughts flood my mind, I twist a strand of my long, black hair around my finger while circling the rim of my nearly empty glass with my other index finger, causing the glass to nearly tip over a few times.

"Hey, darling"

Shit! My head snaps to the right and I jump causing the glass to ultimately tip over. How the fuck did Uchiha get here without me noticing? My gaze snaps back to the glass that landed with a loud crash on the counter and actually managed to break. How a glass that just tips over breaks is beyond my grasp, but I guess the world just loves to embarrass me.

"Shit!" I mutter as I lean over the counter grabbing a few napkins and dipping them into the spilled fluid before it manages to drip all over my pants. Uchiha bastard right next to me just watches me with a smirk on his face obviously enjoying my little mistake. It doesn't take long though until the bartender is at my aid, cleaning the surface with a wet towel and collecting the shards of glass. Still cursing under my breath I take a few more napkins and start rubbing over the wet spots on my blue jeans.

"Need a hand?" I hear a cocky voice next to me ask. I nearly hear him smirking.

I cease my movement for a second and send a dark glare in Uchiha's direction.

"Not anymore" I hiss, stopping myself from adding a 'bastard' at the end.

Obviously Uchiha isn't impressed by my show of anger and simply chuckles, leaning on the counter to watch me.

"I'm sorry I startled you. It wasn't my intention" he says in a somewhat apologetic matter, as apologetic as an Uchiha can get that is. I turn to him again, sending him another glare before giving up on my jeans and putting the napkins down.

"May I buy you a new one?" he asks nodding his head in the direction of the bartender.

I pull on the hem of my printed T-shirt to even it out again and flick my black hair over my shoulder again before turning to face Sasuke. He's still resting his head sideways on his hand, watching me expectantly with this trademark smirk of his in place. Similarly to last week he's wearing a rather tight, black jean again, this time combined with a striped ocean-blue dress shirt and a black vest over it. He looks good, he looks really good.

I smile at him, deciding to forget my grouch. "Yeah, sure"

He nods and waves for the bartender. It doesn't take long until the elderly man attends to us and takes our orders.

"She takes a..." Sasuke trails of to let me decide on my beverage.

"Iced tea, please" I finish softly, smiling at the bartender who nods and turns his gaze to Sasuke.

"A lemon soda" he orders coldly before turning his attention on me again.

"I'm Sasuke, by the way" he introduces himself and offers his hand to be shaken. Hah, smug bastard using the same introduction every time. I take his outstretched hand, making sure to only apply a minimum of pressure.

"I'm Natsumi" I say smiling before turning to receive my iced tea.

"It's a pleasure" Sasuke continues before taking a sip of his soda.

"I bet" I say and chuckle, watching him out of the corners of my eyes. He simply raises an eyebrow indicating me to elaborate more on the statement.

"Well, you do have a reputation, Sasuke" I say in an alluring voice, letting my gaze sway over his body.

I see him follow my gaze and smirk, his eyes lighting up. Yes! Everything is totally going like planned. He seems to be genuinely interested and this time I'll make sure to not go that easy on him. Flirting and taking the lead like this is really a fun thing to do. Way better than sitting around and blushing all the time.

He leans in a bit closer, showing real interest, or at least something that looks like real interest and locks our gazes. Shit, I hate it when he does that. The eyes are the window to the soul, isn't that what you say? I try to keep his gaze while making sure my chakra signature is effectively hidden.

"Is that so?" he asks smugly. The moment he speaks I break eye contact, taking a sip of my beverage as an excuse.

"Yeah, one could even go as far and say you're practically infamous" I say with an overtone that's hopefully difficult to figure out. Now think about this, Uchiha! He simply snorts and smirks at me though. Stupid, attractive bastard...

"Care to dance?" he allures, effectively changing the topic and offering me his hand.

"Sure" I give him a huge smile and take his hand, allowing him to softly pull me out of my seat and lead the way to the dance floor. As we make our way through the bar and onto the dance floor he keeps holding my hand and softly pulls me along with him through the masses of dancing and sweating people. His hand on mine just feels so awesome and I already feel myself getting excited from this little skin contact.

You have to know, Uchiha usually isn't one to touch his classmates frequently so this holding of hands is already more contact than I've ever had with him in my normal form. We reach a rather empty space on the right part of the dance floor and he turns to face me, dropping my hand. Around us are already a lot of people dancing and grinding to the loudly beating music. I can't exactly name the song that's playing but it's something rather fast and rhythmic, perfect to dance to.

And that's exactly what Sasuke starts to do. His body sways perfectly and oh, so damn alluring in front of me, stroking along my sides and arms with his hands every now and then as I start to move as well. Wherever he touches my exposed skin I feel myself shiver and it doesn't take long until the distance between our bodies has decreased to a minimum. I manage to relax a bit as well and let myself go with the flow, moving my hips enticingly and raising my hands over my head, showing off my body. I don't exactly lock gazes with Uchiha but I make sure our eyes meet every now and then as I openly try to seduce him. I notice his gaze move up and down my body, taking me in wholly as he plants his hands on my sides and steps even closer, making our lower parts touch. I involuntarily moan at the sensation and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer.

I see a smirk form on his face at my reaction and it's not hard to tell that he's already getting excited as well. Truth be told I haven't seen anything so attractive before in my whole life. His bangs are already slightly sticking to his face due to the sweat all the dancing and heat around us produced, his lips slightly parted as he breathes hard and his obsidian black eyes trained on me, still holding this certain gleam of excitement in them. As our eyes meet for a second I groan at the intensity of his gaze and I feel one of his hands wander down to my ass pulling me closer against him, allowing me to feel his already semi-hard cock. I moan loudly at the new sensation and grind myself against him harder, my mind going completely blank. He squeezes my ass grinding against me as well, while his other hand moves up to my head tilting it slightly and exposing my neck. He slowly and teasingly licks along the nape of my neck before softly biting down, making my whole body shiver in excitement and anticipation.

I can truly say I've never felt this good before in my whole life. I shiver and moan under his touches, totally losing any restraints I might still had before and bury my hands in his hair, pulling him even closer against me. He lifts his head from my neck and I groan in disappointment before he immediately captures my lips, pushing his tongue roughly into my mouth.

"Ah!" my eyes fly shut and I kiss him back with everything I have, battling his tongue for dominance. There's nothing that could ever taste as good as Sasuke, I'm sure of!

I feel my panties get wetter and wetter with every second we kiss and grind against each other until he breaks the contact.

"Follow me" he hisses into my ear before grabbing my hand and pulling me harshly out of the bar. I gladly comply and let him pull me out on the street and around the next corner into a dark alleyway. The cold night air hits my exposed arms but I don't really care, my whole mind and body fixated on Sasuke and what might happen next. As we round the corner he immediately pushes me against the stone wall, making my back collide a bit painfully with the cold surface. I hiss at the sudden roughness as he presses his body against mine and claims my lips in another hard kiss. My eyes slip closed and I immediately kiss back, my one hand clutching at the back of Sasuke's vest, the other in his hair. He presses into me, grinding our groins together and letting his hands wander all over my body and under my shirt.

I moan into the kiss as he grabs my ass to pull me closer, his other hand on my bare side, stroking me softly. I yelp as he suddenly flips us around resulting into him leaning against the wall now, having me pressed tightly against him, our lips still locked and in a heated kiss. To my disappointment he breaks the kiss shortly after, leaving me breathless and horny as hell. Even though I'm sure he's just as horny as I am he manages to keep a partly cool facade as he smirks at my breathlessness. With one hand he pushes a black strand of my hair back and leans in to whisper into my ear.

"Blow me" he breathes huskily, making me shiver all over. Typically Uchiha, this wasn't a question but rather an order. Without waiting for my consent he pushes me on my knees in front of him, still smirking. I gulp and stare up at him, surely looking kind of panicked.

I never gave head before and I have no fucking clue how to do it! I feel myself getting more and more panicked every second as thoughts of me totally screwing this up keep flooding my mind. Uchiha doesn't do or say anything about my reluctance, thank god I was already fearing for the worst, instead he simply stares down at me obviously waiting for me to act upon his wish.

Okay, Naruto, you can do that! You're a big boy already. Just do whatever seems right, I try to calm myself as I shakily start unbuckling Sasuke's belt. I look up at him just to see him still watching me with half lidded eyes, the lust evident. I gulp and open his button before unzipping his jeans. I hesitate a moment before I shyly pull on the jeans in an attempt to get them lower. Sasuke pushes his hips off the wall a bit to help me with the process and lets one of his hands stroke along my cheek. I finally manage to pull his jeans down low enough for my liking and shakily grab the hem of his red, silken boxers.

Go, Naruto, you can do this, I reassure myself in my mind before taking a deep breath and pulling Sasuke's boxers down, revealing his throbbing hard on. My eyes widen at his size and I take in a sharp breath, subconsciously licking my lips.

Wow, he's fucking huge! So the rumor about him being very well endowed was true after all. The bastard really had everything a guy could wish for...

I collect my mind and stare at his weeping member as I hear him sigh and feel his hand bury itself in my hair, pushing me closer to his huge cock. I shyly give the tip a short lick, trying out the taste. Soon afterwards I grab the base of his cock and tilt it a bit upwards, licking along the underside of it. Sasuke tastes divine, that's for sure!

I hear him groan, urging me to continue pleasuring him. I coyly take the tip of him into my mouth letting my tongue slide over it repeatedly. Judging from his low groan I'm doing something right and I slowly take more of him into my mouth. I hear him hiss and he suddenly applies force on my head, forcing me to take him in nearly all the way. I squint my eyes shut and gag at the sudden intrusion, trying to push back. He actually allows me to pull back a bit but not for long as he pulls on my hair again forcing me to go down on him again. As before I can't help myself but slightly gag, trying to relax my throat. He pulls me a bit off again and I suck and lick on him, delving my tongue into his slit every now and then.

"Ah!" he moans loudly above me and as I look up I see him leaning against the wall, his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth agape letting out the greatest sounds I've ever heard. His grip in my hair tightens and he starts to move my head back and forth, this time finding a steady rhythm he keeps. I close my eyes and try my very best to keep my throat relaxed as I simply allow Sasuke to lead my head while sucking him.

He really, really tastes divine! And the way he smells! So clean and fresh and just like Sasuke. His pubic hair is trimmed down to a minimum, not the least bit in the way of giving head. I'm still holding the base of his cock with my left hand, the other one on Sasuke's leg for support as he already rather roughly face fucks me.

God, how I love his cock in my mouth. As it seems I'm totally into giving head, I just love everything about it. The smell and taste of his cock already leaking precum, and the way he fills me every time he thrusts into me. Heavenly, all of it!

I moan around his cock, seemingly sending small vibrations through it that feel awesome, judging from Sasuke's low groan and the way he tightens his grip in my hair. Suddenly as it's getting really good and I'm already tasting so much of his precum something rings loudly. I open my eyes startled and see Sasuke scrunch up his face.

"Fuck" he mumbles breathlessly as he reaches for his pocket with his free hand. The ringing continues annoyingly loud as he seems to not be able to grasp his phone immediately. Eventually he pulls the device out of his pocket and takes a look at the caller ID. He closes his eyes and sighs before seemingly pushing the 'answer' button.

"What?" his angry voice yells into the phone. As I stop sucking and licking him to not disturb his conversation he looks down at me seemingly annoyed and pulls on my hair, motioning me to continue. So I do, softer than before but I do nonetheless. I hear him pant only so slightly and give angry 'hm's every now and then to the person on his phone. After about two minutes he pushes his phone back into his pocket and his cock deeper into my mouth, making me gag once more. He roughly continues to face fuck me, obviously agitated from the phone call until he suddenly pulls me off him, his free hand flying to his cock. He pulls me up against him again and pushes my hand on his dick. I willingly stroke him while he bites and sucks on my neck, eliciting heated moans from me. I feel his cock twitch in my hand and with one final stroke he comes into my hand and onto my exposed stomach, groaning against my neck. I moan in unison with him as his warm sperm hits me and he tenses against me, his final groan being the hottest thing I've ever heard in my life.

I feel my whole body burn with desire and lust for Sasuke and I press myself harder against him as he keeps nibbling on my neck, panting hard. After a few minutes passed like this, he softly pushes me off and straightens himself, pulling his boxers and jeans back on. I look at him expectantly, the desire still evident on my whole body and face. I already anticipate what's coming next, this time I'm definitely gonna go all out! He smirks at me and pushes a strand of my black hair behind my ear, before dropping his hand back to his side.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go" he motions towards the pocket his phone is in "It's urgent"

I'm sure my face drops in both disbelief and shock. He can't be truly serious! First he forces me, okay I liked it but that's irrelevant, to suck him off and then he just leaves?! God, how I hate this bastard!

I glare daggers at him, but he simply shrugs, putting on a somewhat apologetic look and turns to leave. I stare at his back in shock and anger, clenching my fist.

Stupid Uchiha bastard!

Just before the bastard is out of sight he raises his hand as a last goodbye and leaves me standing alone in the dark alleyway. I snort angrily and head in the direction of the next train station, mumbling obscenities all the way.

I slam the door shut behind me and storm into my bedroom, releasing the Oiroke no Jutsu1) with a 'puff' before launching myself on the bed. At least I've got something to masturbate to for the next weeks now...

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!  
1) Sexy Technique: Yes, Naruto has been using his Sexy Technique the whole time now, nonetheless this isn't going to be a SasukexfemNaruto in the end, it's going to be yaoi, so watch out! =)  
It will be a while until the next update, sorry!  
Also leave a comment if you like, I'm open for any kind of criticism and I'd love to hear YOUR opinion. =D  
Love, Hikaru


End file.
